


Everybody Loves Bruce

by closette



Series: Everybody, Somebody, Nobody [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: An Ode to Batman in a way, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, in between fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closette/pseuds/closette
Summary: Everybody's a bit in love with Bruce, with varying levels of intensity. Someone in particular out-intensifies them all.





	Everybody Loves Bruce

Diana takes a bite of the Oreo cheesecake and hums appreciatively. She tastes real vanilla in the creaminess, and a generous crunch of Oreo bits can be heard as she chews.

Bruce gives a small smile over his mug of green tea. "I'm glad you like it that much." 

She swallows. "I'm more glad you talked me into creating a list of desserts I should try. Maybe I'll write "oreo cheesecake" twice, just so I could check it off twice."

Alfred sighs as he starts cutting off his own slice of cake. "This feels incredibly decadent for someone my age to eat." He takes a bite. "How lucky I am indeed that Master Bruce monitors my overall health so religiously that I wish I have some sort of affliction once in a while, just to break the monotony."

Bruce frowns."Don't even joke about that."

"Your cheesecake is worth the surge in blood sugar, sir."

Diana startles."You made this, Bruce?" 

The man in question raises his mug to his face. "Yes, don't look so surprised. It's delicious, of course I made it."

"This isn't surprise, it's amusement. Well... amused _delight_. The Batman baking cheesecake in his free time is something people would pay to see." She chuckles. "Please tell me it's a skill you needed to learn for your vigilante work, and if yes, I'll stay all afternoon to listen to the story."

Bruce takes a bite off of Alfred's plate, refusing to commit to eating a whole slice. The butler looks on the verge of giving a strong harrumph at the lack of etiquette. 

"No, I learned it for Bruce Wayne. The presence of four to seven teenagers constantly in need of a sugar rush made baking a necessary skill."

Alfred subtly moves the plate away from Bruce. "What Master Bruce isn't saying is that he was horrified to find out what off-the-shelf desserts are made with. He has taken it upon himself to bake desserts for the children on his own, to ensure they are healthier."

"Also," Bruce adds, while eyeing Alfred's plate, "Clark makes this disgruntled face when he's here and there are no sweets. Try saying "we have celery sticks in the fridge" when he makes those sad eyes at you. You know the ones."

"I believe it isn't a general search for sweets sir, as it is his craving for your baking, specifically. He is always terribly amused when he sees you at kitchen."

Diana smiles at the pair of them, but her eyes linger on Bruce. 

What an adorable man. One day she'll say it to his face just to watch him visibly bristle at the idea.

 

* * *

 

J'onn stared at the monitors, his eyes flicking from one screen to another. He is, as he has always been, on high alert but looking calm. Calm, not bored or passive, despite what strangers might think while looking at him. 

On the contrary, he's actually quite happy that today's a relatively quiet day on Earth. He's also looking forward to seeing his partner for today.

Bruce enters the Womb, stopping a bit when he sees J'onn already there. He looks at the screen displaying different clocks in different timezones.

"... Am I actually late?"

J'onn's mouth quirks a tiny, tiny bit upward. Based on his tone of voice, Batman sounds like he's raising his eyebrows in disbelief. While in uniform.

That's the equivalent of a different man flailing around with both arms in a panic.

"No Batman, I have been in here for an hour already. The Green Lantern - Hal Jordan, not John Stewart - was called away abruptly by the Lantern Corps, and I have agreed to take his place before my own shift."

Batman walks towards his side. "Hmmm."

J'onn really does smile this time. "I felt his panic, Batman, it was hard to miss even though I was not actively probing. It is a genuine emergency. He is not, as secondary students say, "ditching class"."

Batman starts setting-up alerts from his side of the Womb. "You can't blame me for jumping into conclusions when it comes to that particular Lantern. It's a rare day when he acts according to his age."

"No, I cannot. But he is a capable Green Lantern, despite your perception of his immaturity."

Batman's turns his head to the side, focusing on a monitor far to the right. "Hmmm." 

Which is the equivalent of a child petulantly crossing his arms and refusing to admit he was sleepy, even while his eyelids droop downward.

J'onn feels a curious lightness in his chest that Batman feels free to show him these little tells. He knows that men like the Batman allow themselves to show small vulnerabilities only to people he assumes he has equal footing with. 

And also to people he considers a friend. 

That such an extraordinary man considers him that way will make anyone feel this light, truly.

"By the way," Batman says, as he starts his own way of sweeping through the monitors, "It's Thanksgiving soon. If Superman hasn't cornered you into going home with him for another holiday, you're welcome to our home for Thanksgiving Dinner."

He flips on a switch for audio. "We have an excellent recipe for Oreo cheesecake."

J'onn really likes monitor duty with Batman.

 

* * *

 

 

Hal raises his arms to block the punch, but Bruce, at the last minute, does some freaky ninja-yoga and bends while swinging his leg into Hal's ankles, and he falls flat on his back.

He lies on the floor, panting. Damn the man and his inhuman reflexes. Also that quick bend from the waist to the floor was really hot. 

Sexy, flexible bastard.

Bruce looks at him from above. "Your reaction time is getting better. A month ago and you wouldn't have thought to block my punch in the first place." He walks towards his water bottle. "Let's take five."

But that's the thing, Hal thinks, as he watches Bruce's throat flex, lips touching the bottle just so. As those massive shoulders slowly relax from their tense stance, and he begins to calm his barely labored breathing. A drop of sweat rolls down from his forehead, down his cheek (hollow just... _so_ ), jumping off a jawline that you can sharpen one of those ridiculous Batarangs on, it's _that_ sharp.

His eyes travel down the black tank to the sweatpants, all the clothes blessedly sticking everywhere it should. He looks inhuman in all the right ways, like, I can't believe he looks like this, is he for real.

That's the thing, though. The thing is, he _is_ human. His superpowers are nothing but sheer force of will, a massive brain, and, goddamn him to hell, a good heart. 

The perfectly tailored clothes and a body he can fry an egg on doesn't hurt at _all_. How can anyone be the total package? It's so unfair.

"Hey Spooks."

Bruce frowns. "You've created a nickname for your nickname of me? You really are more childish than I thought."

"I'm always an outlier. Anyway," he continues,"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime."

Bruce stares at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Hal shrugs as best as he can from the floor. "Why not? You still do normal things like eat, don't you? You can't be powered by justice alone. It could be fun, seeing that." Maybe, Hal thinks, he'll get a chance to show Bruce... he doesn't know what. Just something else other than their usual squabbling.

"Fun? With me?" Bruce stare doesn't let up. "Lantern, did you hit your head hard? Are you feeling alright?"

Hal sighs. This is what he gets for teasing Bats all the time. He's no better than his nephew in kindergarten. Time to change tactics.

"No, I'm just trying to improve our working relationship by trying to spend some time with you outside work. Maybe a change in environment will give you a different perspective of me, and maybe improve your overall perception of me both personally and as a Lantern."

Bruce still doesn't stop staring at him, and if this was anyone else he would call it gaping. "That's a reasonable request." He pauses."Are you sure you're alright?"

"Stop asking me if I'm fine!" Hal covers his face with his hand. "Ugh, nevermind, this is a nosedive, can I please press "eject" on this conversation."

Bruce frowns at him. "You're the one that started this. Get up, the five minutes are over."

He walks towards Hal to give him a hand up. "If you're genuinely interested, you can join Clark and I during our Thursday lunch. Although you don't need to do so. Contrary to general belief, and against all odds, I think you're an adequate Lantern."

"Gee, thanks Spooky. I've always dreamed of growing up to be called 'adequate'. Don't strain yourself by forcing out all that praise, it's bad for digestion."

Bruce smirks, actually smirks, sweet hell, and settles to a defensive stance. "Maybe if you manage to get a point off of me this time, I'll be able to think of a different word. Come at me whenever you're ready."

Hal sighed internally. _I've_ _already_ _tried_ , he thinks, as he settles on his own pose. Ah well, the war can be won some other day. After all, he's the Green Lantern not because he gives up easily and backs-off after the first try.

Maybe he can get a weekly lunch invite in the future too.

 

* * *

 

 

Wally is practically vibrating with excitement as he speeds along the highway. 

Batman, the actual Batman, the closest person he knows to being an actual, real-life James Bond, has asked for his help in Gotham.

Him, Flash, Wally West, over-enthusiastic redhead and proud owner of the Flash Mobile, and not anyone else. He was the one Bruce asked when _Superman_ was an option. 

He checked with Bats when he called, just to make sure it wasn't a wrong number kind of situation. Although Batman making such a sit-com mistake is unlikely, he wanted to be extra sure, just because he can't believe it.

Bats didn't explain much over the phone, just that he could use some assistance on a time sensitive matter and could Wally come right away. Who can say no to that?

He arrives at the Cave monitors, speeding past sensors that blink green at him as he passes by.

He's surprised to see Clark, also in spandex, standing by Bruce at the main monitor. So it wasn't just him that was invited. It's still all good though.

Clark was doing something weird with his mouth. If he didn't know the guy he'd say Superman was pouting.

But that's just ridiculous.

"Hey Supes!"

"Hello, Flash."

"Flash, I appreciate you coming here on short notice."

Batman appreciates him. Wally beams. Superman does the weird downward thing with his mouth.

"No worries Bruce!" Batman glares at him.  "Oops sorry, I mean Bats. So what's up?"

Bruce glares at the name and gestures to his screen. "I remember you encountered this same, exact crime scene last year in Central City. Death by asphyxiation in a locked room where all materials made of glass are broken, including light fixtures and all mirrors."

Wally remembered that particular crime scene. But more importantly, he remembered sharing that story 10 months ago, at the Watchtower cafeteria, talking with Bruce with two burgers shoved into his mouth. He remembers the look on Bruce's eyes as Wally chewed while talking.

"Hey, you remembered that story?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I remember when you talk about work. You're a forensic scientist in one of the best crime labs in the country, even if it's experienced a decline in quality recently. It's best to always take note of how experts in their field work."

Wally is speechless for a moment, and he feels his face reddening to match his hair. Stupid, pale, Irish skin.

"You know, I recently won a local media award for journalism."

Bruce shifts his narrowed eyes to Clark, "No need to remind me, the planning for the party I'm throwing you after the ceremony is on track. I didn't forget."

Bruce turns back to the monitor to continue discussing the crime scene with Wally, so he doesn't get to see Clark blush too.

_Huh_ , Wally thinks to himself. _Would_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _that_. He's a forensic scientist, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

John and Shayera will always have a special place in their hearts for Bruce. It's because of his many admirable traits: comrade, strategist, benefactor. 

But most of all, they both love him because he's the only human to drink the two of them under the table.

Shayera will always hold him in a place of honor as a formidable warrior.

John will always be fond of Bruce, _especially_ so when Shayera wants to "have a little fun". This way the liquor is divided three-way. Not in the way people might think if he ever says it out loud.

Bruce asked once why they don't invite Superman if they're looking for someone to last until the liquor is gone

John and Shayera just replied that they don't like playing with handicaps, so that's that.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday lunch is usually a highlight of his week. But today, Clark feels frustrated, and he eats his lemon pie accordingly. With big bites of frustration.

Sure, he knows from the beginning that everyone has a soft spot for Bruce. Why wouldn't they? The man would basically be perfect once he resolves two open emotional issues (For the record, the first is his parents' death; the second is his children's respective... disappearances).

But as he listened to Bruce talk about another shared moment between him and a member of the league, his amiable smile  begins to feel tight on the edges.

He invited J'onn to Thanksgiving, but not Clark? Also, Diana's gotten to eat the infamous cheesecake. The one that Clark taste-tested multiple batches of, back when Bruce was just starting to learn baking. 

They were able to see parts of Bruce that only he saw before. He tried not to feel begrudging but he can't stop himelf.

And did he hear right, _Hal_ was invited to their lunch? Of all people to invite.

He won't forget that Hal basically invited Bruce out before landing that lunch invite. The way Bruce told the story was like Hal suffered some sort of short term concussion, so clearly the man didn't notice. But Clark did. 

He watches Hal carefully out of them all. It's best to scope the capabilities of potential rivals and be prepared to counterattack. 

But his frustration deflates and changes to shame with himself. He can't resent someone having the guts to do what he's too cowardly to do himself. 

He can't resent at all, since he has the best man as a best friend, and even if this is all it's going to be he is far from unhappy.

He can't resent anything because Bruce isn't _his_.

He can even emphatize with Hal a bit. Long ago, he finally gathered enough nerve to ask Bruce to "dinner" as well, but the discussion morphed; Clark was pencilled into a rare free lunch slot during a busy week, and that began this friendly, weekly catch-up.

He notices the silence, and sees Bruce looking at him with a hint of concern. 

"Clark, are you alright? You look tense."

Clark shakes his head,"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"It would make you feel better if you shared it with me. I can help you solve it."

Clark smiles, the strain draining out of his face. Bossy Bat. "Nah, it's fine. There's nothing I can do about it right now, so it's best to forget about it for a while." 

This is fine. This is more than what others have, and that's enough for him.

Bruce is doubtful, but trusts him anyway. 

Ah,  _Bruce_.

"Alright then." He returns to his salad. "So I was thinking that I should remind Jordan that he can join us for lunch sometime. That moment of insight he had about our working relationship might not come again this lifetime and I don't want to waste it."

Clark clenches his fist. Dear lord, he _can't_. 

What if Bruce does start seeing Hal differently? He might not see it right now but they do fit each other in ways that Clark does not. Bruce's careful approach paired with Hal's aggressive confidence? They'll complement each other in so. many. ways.

And what about others out there, even in the League? Someone else might be brave enough to present themselves to Bruce and Bruce might deem them worthy of him.

He can't be a coward, he's the _goddamn_ Superman. He should at least give himself a fighting chance.

Clark unclenches his fist.

"Bruce. Don't invite Hal. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

Bruce raises an eyebrow."I didn't know you disliked Jordan so much. I'm actually surprised. 

Infuriating man!

"I mean," Clark breathes, "I wouldn't be able to stand it because I'll be so jealous."

The eyebrows climb a minute inch higher. "... I see." 

That "I see" sounded ominous and he's starting to regret every decision that led him to this point.

Bruce doesn't speak for a whole half minute, looking to the side.

"Bruce?"

"I... I must admit I didn't know you were interested in Jordan that way. This is... a lot to take in right now." 

"SERIOUSLY?" Clarks smacks a hand to his face. _World's_ _Greatest_ _Detective_ , _my_ _corn_ - _fed_ _Kansas_ _ass_! _I_ _can't_ _take_ _this_ _anymore_.

"YOU! I love you Bruce, you oblivious idiot! I've loved you for years. Of course I'm going to be jealous to see you and Hal together here, in this diner, when it's always been our space! All my memories of this place are just the two of us!"

Bruce, for lack of a more dignified term, looked gobsmacked.

Clark realizes he's standing, and sits down. Kept his eyes down as well, just in case. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just didn't want to regret not telling you, ever. Please, whatever's going through your head, just tell me we'll always be friends, despite my feelings. World's Finest right?"

They're quiet for a long time.

"Clark, look at me."

He raises his head, and Bruce is smiling. A full one, eyes crinkling, no hesitations. Clark's heart jumps to his throat with hope.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we? Oblivious idiots, the two of us."

"Why am I being called an oblivious idiot?"

Bruce reaches for his hand. "I feel the same way, you solar-powered moron. Didn't you notice how every story of mine somehow starts and ends with you in the picture?"

He rubs Clark's hand. "Appropriate really. World's Finest right? In the beginning it's always been just the two of us. It's comforting to know we've always been a pair, and will continue to be."

"And Robin."

Bruce laughs. An actual Bruce Wayne laugh, it's like seeing Bigfoot. No one will believe him even if it's true. "Yes, and Robin. I love you, Clark."

Clark holds Bruce hand in his as well, looking and smiling, just savoring the moment, then lets go. Can't be too careful of cameras, even in this relatively private diner.

"Still, I don't understand, why would you be jealous of Jordan? It's just lunch."

"Check please!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written in a long time, concrit is very welcome! Also everybody's in love with Bruce, including me.


End file.
